Katarina's Day
Katarina's Day is a fan fiction about the users of UDB wiki as a country. Part I girl with straight Brown hair, brown eyes and a black and yellow apron prepared her toast as the shirtless red haired boy began to grab her and hug her. Cocoa: Woah! Chad-kun! Chad: Mornin, Cocoa-chan! Instead of toast, how bout we go out to brunch? It's 12:30 and I hear Trigon's brunch is sweet. Cocoa two put up the food and got ready. Chad wore a blue tux and Cocoa wore a green and black dress. Cocoa: Chad! Get your ID or else Somarinoa or UV will lock us up! ran back into his room and put his ID in a pocket Cocoa: Now we're ready. arm around Chad's and gets in his Mustang A few minutes later Chad: Do we really have to walk there? Cocoa: Yeah, Chad! I mean, this isn't suburban Tikio anymore, it's Ultra City itself! and Cocoa leave the car, and begin to walk reddish black haired teen walked and then noticed the two Zeon: Hey Coco! Cocoa: Hey Zeon! Zeon: Who's the guy? Cocoa: Chad, my boyfriend I told you about. Zeon: Oh, have a good time! Cocoa and Chad: You too! dark brown haired girl then bumps accidentaly into Cocoa Richie: Owh! self off and then notices the girl Hey cocoa! Cocoa: Hey Richie! in Chad's ear Be nice! Chad: Oh! Hello, Richie! Richie: Hey! Are you going to Trigon's restaurant? Cocoa: Yeah, you? Richie: Me too. the walking couple and walks near them 13 minutes later.. trio walk in the restaurant laughing loudly Cocoa: Then he said, "I will rip your endocrine system out of your body" I was joked out. Just the way he said "endocrine" Laughs Richie: Then-Laughs then that part when the cops and black guys? Lol! CommunityCentral: in kitchen They're too obnoxious! PTSN: I hate serving people like them. And working for Trigon. Trigon: Alright you two, back to work before I fire you. You know that this is your only job you can get with your kind of rep. Tien09: He's right, guys. We're fugitives. If they recognize us, it's back to jail. In their booth.. boy with spiky blue hair, blue eyes and a red hoodie walked in Cocoa: Hoodie! looks at Cocoa Come over here! walked and sat next to Richie Hoodie: Hey everyone. Who's the guy? Cocoa: Chad; my boyfriend. Chad: funny joke into ear Hoodie: Lol! But, you've been warned. Can't say the f word here. Next time, it's an arrest for the night. Chad: Woah. to Cocoa, "So strict" Richie: at kitchen and sees CC Guys! The kitchen! Hoodie!! Tien09: Welcome to Trigon's Bruncheria. menus on table and leaves Cocoa: Oh shit. brown skinned 22 year old girl with long black hair tied in a ponytail wearing jeans, Jordans, and a pink shirt walked in Richie: That's True! Chad: Who's True? Cocoa: Tell him, Zeon. Zeon: She was once married to a memb- sits next to him Anyway, True was once married to a member of our council, the rulers of Ultra Dragon Ball Country and the represenatives of us in the Wikia world. True: out cigarette Oh yeah, that slug TUK? it up and smokes He was such old news, now. Anyway, what's the grub? Zeon's menu and burps loudly Richie: to Zeon I'm starting to see why TUK left her for DBZGIRL. True: Richie Piccolo Jordan Cordelia. I have such supersonic hearing, and don't try to talk about me, because I'm everywhere. Chad: Snickers Jordan..Lol! Richie: Shut up, Chad. at Chad and everyone for a minute and laughs along with everyone else exceppt True girl with dark brown skin and shoulder length hair walked to their table Supervegito21: I'd like your order, so hurry and lets get this shit over with. True: Mumbles Rude. five of them say their order Supervegito21: Ma'am..True's tattoo with her name True-san, we need your I.D. to verify your age so you may smoke in here and drink alcohol. shows her Driver's License, stating her age Supervegito21: Ok..into kitchen and puts orders on top of board Damn kids! the Council Hall, a Chevy Escalade was parked and a Namekian teen in a suit ran with a suitcase in one hand and umbrella in another TUK: Thinking Oh no! I'm late, and it's raining hard. puts water on him and he yells What the hell, cabby? I'll never get to work walking! flew and reached Council Hall quickly the council stood a teen with brown Teen Gohan hair and a suit and a super saiyan haired teen wearing a suit. Also, a teen with an alien body wore a suit Gotek: TUK, did you see Hoodie today? TUK: Oh, I just called him but he didn't answer. SG: This is Hoodie's warning.. TUN: Hey, I'll go tell. TUK: TUN! This is a classified meeting! SG: TUK! Shh. Lay off of him. He can go. Gotek: Just wait until Hoodie finds out, TUK, then we'll tell him. SG: Tell me what? TUK: Nothing. sent off TUN and TUN flew to the restaurant Hoodie: That place has some awesome food. Zeon: Why aren't we flying? Richie: You're ruining the moment, Zeon! suddenly made out with Cocoa True: Drunk You all know what? I really miss TUK. We were still dating when I went to Somali Wiki. I guess he couldn't wait! But a little cup of beer a day.. beer can make a whole break up better! I love someone else no-out and Hoodie catches her then lands on the sidewalk TUN: AssassinHood, you need to come with me. SG wants you. And bring your friends. Chad: Woah! What is that..thing! TUN: I'm no thing, good sir, I am TUN Cornelius Baker, and I Cocoa: He's my friend. Zeon: And I thought Richie had weird friends. Hoodie: Guys, we need to fly to Council Hall. flew to Council Hall TUK: Hoodie's here. SG: You've been warned. Skip work again; you're fired. Gotek: SG, we have something to say. TUK: We investigated Trigon's Bruncheria and discovered that the trolls are planning something big. They're going global, PTSN, CC, and Supervegito21. Hoodie: Call the forces. True: up Council Hall? and walks out of Hoodie's arms whispers the plan and True's mouth opens in Shock Richie: And the trolls? Cocoa: Why are they working there? Gotek: We let them. TUK: True, I'm sorry but I moved on, and I- True: Five years, TUK. That's how long. You cant wait 6 months? Maybe I didn't need you. Have fun with DBZGIRL. Gotek: TUK, maybe you should've ignored her. She's been drinking. Hoodie: Woah. Girl issues. Part II Category:Fan Fiction Category:Article Stubs Category:User Stories Category:Fan Fiction by Cocoabean Category:Page added by Cocoabean Category:Page created by Cocoabean